Series
A "Series" is a list of pictures of a specific topic featured in Playboy Vampire. Some of these series include "Hotter than Hell", "BATS!", "Britannica", etc. Some series include one Vampirette (Member of Playboy Vampire) or more. Series Inspiration The series gets their inspirations from many things, whether it's educational (Botannica and BATS!), Multicultural (Garden of Zen and Voodoo), or of events that happened in their lives (Starr/Blight - City Rats, Zoey - Heavenly and Satanae - Hotter than Hell). Every series must have one major thing in common and no series is without it. Spandex. Playboy Vampire's series is entirely structured with spandex garments and leotards. Playboy Vampire is a spandex fetish company as well as for a majority of magical and mythological, monster women either having sex with each other or masturbating with themselves. Series List This is the known series that has made it's way to Playboy Vampire: #''$$$'' - A series that features Nova Bloodlust posing sexually with money, diamonds and expensive jewelry around her. #''5-Nights'' - A series where Zoey Charm, Nova Bloodlust, Captain Calypso and Valerie Charm-Ravenclaw take the role of the cast of "Five Nights at Freddy's". #''1930's'' - This is a Series that mostly features Zoey Charm as a black and white cartoon from that time period in which the Series was named after. #''A1-IC3'' - A series that features A1-IC3 as Playboy Vampire's "Robophilia" exhibit. #''Abra-Kadabra'' - A series that features Zoey Charm as a powerful stage magician named "Prest-O" and has intimacy with her assistant, Nova. #''Aquarius'' - Much like Zoofari, This series features Vampirettes who appear as Marine wildlife and a main story where Zoey plays as an orca and makes out with her trainer (Played by Nova Bloodlust) #''Arabian Night'' - A series that features a recent member of Playboy Vampire, Jinn the Death Genie. #''Attack of Deathzilla!'' - A Series in which Zoey dresses as "Deathzilla", wreaking havoc upon a city. #''BATS!'' - A series that teaches viewers about the anatomy and behavior of bats, featuring the Vampire models. A subcategory for BATS! is "Batsuit", another series that features Zoey wearing a spandex leotard to look exactly like a bat. #''Beach Ghouls'' - A series that updates every Summer. Phantom Beach is where a lot of Vampirettes like to hang out and relax after hours of photoshooting and various other tasks. Since there is never any sunlight in Midnight Woods, the Vampirettes can enjoy their relaxation. #''Bee and the Wasp'' - A series that updates every Spring. It depicts a fairy tale made up by Zoey called "The Bee and the Wasp" where a wasp (played by Starr Ravenclaw) meets a honeybee (Played by Zoey) and the two instantly fell in love with each other. However the two insect races forbids and demands that one leaves the other. Denying their demands, a war broke lose when the wasps attacked and destroyed the hive of honeybees. The wasp then does everything in her power to create a new hive for the honeybees and the bee stays in love with the wasp. The moral of the story was that a person's difference matters none when it came to true love. #''The Blue Static'' - A series that is featured in "The Amazing Superheroine Collection" along with "Plasti-Gal", "Power Gal", and "The Silver Specter". #''Botannica'' - A series that teaches Botany, the study of plants, while the Vampirettes are dressed as certain plants, fruits, trees and vegetables. #''Britannica'' - A series that features Nova with an England flag Leotard, enjoying a cup or a pot of tea or acting sexually seductive. #''Bump in the Night ''- A series featuring the infamous "Boogeyman" who actually happens to be a female. Boogey stars in the series trying to scare anyone who sleeps under the beds and scare them from their closets as well. #''Bunny Hugged'' - A wrestling series that features Caroll White as the "Masked Terror", wrestling against Alyria Wolfbane. #''Bunny Vs. Bat'' - One of the many fighting-related series. It features Zoey Charm wrestling and torturing various female Humans wearing Playboy Bunny costumes. #''Caliburn'' - A wrestling Series that features Zoey Charm as a Shadow Knight, wrestling against Azarah the Dragoness. #''Call of Khrulha'' - A series where a creature from the Cthulhu Mythos makes an appearance, Khrulha. #''Cat Burglar'' - A panel story featuring Zoey Charm as Necromancia and Anina Catscratch. Zoey inquires as to the identity of Anina Catscratch, to which, the Morphsuit shows her that she is a vacant costume and begins to encase Zoey inside the sentient suit. #''Catching a Hambuglar'' - is a panel story that features the Hamburglar (played by Zoey) that steals Starr's lunch that she paid for in McDonald's and chases after the thief. After finally catching up to the Hamburglar, Starr starts to wrap her legs around her and begins to squeeze painfully, trapping Zoey in a bodyscissor (one of Zoey's major turn-ons). Zoey's ribs would finally be crushed and Starr releases her and scoffs. #''Cat Vs. Rat'' - A panel Wrestling story about Rheena Scattail trying to wrestle against Katya Catswell who happens to be very taller than her. #''Cats and Dogs'' - A series that features Alyria Wolfbane and Katya Catswell as they make passionate love to one another. #''The Cat's Meow'' - A series that features Zoey who plays as a humanoid, persian-white cat who gets jumped by Starr and Blight Ravenclaw who are portrayed as mangy, black cats. They kidnap Zoey and begin to rape her to no end. #''Chandell Mansion'' - A series in which Chandell Wisp shows off her smoking hot body. Vlass Trancyll makes an appearance every now and then. #''Charlotte's Web'' - A series that features Zoey as a butterfly who meets with another recent member, Charlotte Spidersilk, a black widow Drider. Being trapped in Charlotte's sticky webbing, the large arachnid begins to have her way with the poor butterfly. #''Checkmate'' - A series that many thought was dead. It features Zoey Charm in a checkered leotard with a chess piece emblem on it. She performs sexual performances while on a Checkered-tile floor with large or small chess pieces around her. #''Christmas Nightmares'' - A series based on "The Nightmare Before Christmas" by Tim Burton. #''City Rats'' - A series that features both Starr and Blight Ravenclaw who perform lesbianism to each other, despite being both sisters. #''Coiled'' - A series that features Naga the Gorgon who puts the squeeze on other Vampirettes dressed as nagas. #''Cortex Theorem'' - A series that features Nova Bloodlust who teaches chemistry while either bathing or consuming different mixtures in laboratory flasks. #''Creature Features'' - This series features Vampirettes that relate to popular horror movies (ie: Kelly Kong as King Kong; Alice Cromwell as a mindless Zombie; Jelly-O as the Blob) #''Crushing Pains'' - A wrestling series that raises DeviantArt Points that features Alyria Wolfbane mercilessly crushing or squeezing the near-life out of her victims that are way too small for her, i.e. Caroll White, Molly Dolly, Patty O'Lassie and Sunshine Cuddlebear. #''Curse of Necrotiti'' - A series that features Cleo Necrotiti, an ancient, mummified sorceress of Egypt. She even has her own planned story called "Cleo's Mummy" where Cleo reanimates a "Mummy" (Zoey in a spandex mummy suit) and has sex with the struggling corpse (where struggling, encasing and bondage are a few of Cleo's turn-ons). #''Cursed Leotard'' - A series that features Zoey Charm being attacked by a haunted leotard which eventually led to the leotard fondling her. It later has Zoey letting this leotard have its way with her until the climax. #''Cyberspace'' - A series where Zoey plays as an AntiVirus program and meets a new member to Playboy Vampire, Gigabyte, a Virus Queen that was programmed to corrupt and destroy every computer around the world. But after a few battles (and bits of sex) later, Gigabyte admits that she doesn't want to go on with the plan and tells her everything. #''Day of the Dead'' - A series that updates every November 1st. Also known in Spanish as "Dia de los Muertos" that features Zoey Charm as a masked female Luchador who wrestles other Vampirettes also as masked luchadors and gets celebrated by skeletons. #''Devilish'' - A series that features both Zoey Charm and Satanae Mantra performing either acts of Lesbianism in Hell, or wrestling each other for the title of Hell's Champion. #''Dollface'' - A series that features "Dollface" a faceless, cloaked individual, said to be a female version of the infamous "Slender Man". She sometimes wears a disturbing, porcelain mask bearing resemblance to a doll. Like the Slender Man, Dollface likes to stalk her victims and possibly kill them. She is gifted with teleportation and can only speak telepathically. #''Doll-Formers'' - A series that features some of the Vampirettes as miniature dolls as they make love to their taller partners or doll-like partners. #''DragonForce'' - A series that features the Dragoness, Azarah the Dragon Queen. She was well respected in Hell until Lucifer wanted her to kill "The Fallen One" (Which is Zoey). So in this series, instead of hunting her down and killing her, the two wrestle. #''Easter Creature Feature'' - A series that updates every April. The series involves Horror tales and a series of frightening pictures blended in with Easter, like feral, evil bunnies and multi-colored alien eggs. This series shares its Horror tales from various authors to suit both themes, usually a Creepypasta is added. #''Electronica'' - A series that features a cyborg named Z03-Y (played by Zoey) who goes under painful procedures by Nova Bloodlust, C.E.O. of BioBorg to create the "Ultimate Cyborg". #''Eye Spy'' - A series that features a cyclopean hermaphrodite creature named Iris. She is usually either masturbating to Kolor's many spandex clothes or actually having sex with Kolor the clown. #''Fairy Fantasies'' - A series that features a Death Faerie named Rosetta Bramblethorn either getting semen all over her or taking a large penis hard inside her. #''Fallen'' - A series that depicts the events when both Zoey and Starr both were exiled from both Heaven and Hell. They fell in love and made out with each other. #''Fangtastic Gymnastics'' - A series where Zoey, Valerie, Nova and Alyria perform gymnastics and will occasionally make out with one another. #''Field of Screams'' - A series that features a haunted scarecrow named Raven that tends to her Field of Screams by scaring (or wrestling) the Crows, "milking" the cows and "feeding" the chickens and pigs. #''Freddy Vs. Jason'' - A series where Zoey plays Freddy Krueger and Starr plays Jason Voorhees and both fight each other. #''Friday the 13th'' - A series that features every Friday the 13th. It stars Katya Catswell in her skeleton costume and Patty O'Lassie performing various sexual acts or various bad luck superstitions. #''Fun N' Games'' - A series that features Kolor the Dark Clown that performs her juggling, inflation or slapstick comedy. She even has a few toys and carnival contraptions to show off. #''Garden of Zen'' - A series that features Katasuri Kyonshi, a Chinese hopping Vampire. She shows off her Chinese glory to the viewers inside her Garden of Zen within Midnight Mansion. #''Gator Wrestling'' - This series features a anthropomorphic, muscular female alligator known as "The Ripper". Vampirettes weaker than her are challenged to wrestle "The Ripper" only to fail horribly. #''Gems'' - Based on the television show "Steven Universe", the Vampirettes feature themselves as a specific "Gemsona". #''Getting Goosebumps'' - A series where the Vampirettes take roles for specific Goosebumps book covers. #''Ghostrick'D'' - A series similar to TOONED!, in which Vampirettes take roles of various Ghostrick Monsters from the Yu-gi-oh Franchise. This series is every October. #''Gothic Christmas'' - A series that only updates every December. The series features a lot of Vampirettes enjoying (except for Satanae) the snow and celebrate their Christmas within Midnight Mansion. #''Gothica'' - A series that features the Vampires in Gothic clothes making out with one another. #''Hang'd'' - A series that features Lydia Dreary. A seductive specter that grew a fetish for restricting air to her lungs via a noose. Nobody tells Lydia that she no longer needs lungs because they enjoy watching her squeezing her neck with her noose. #''Haunted Suit'' - A series in which one of the ghosts possesses a spandex bodysuit and Zoey has the pleasure of wearing it. Unknown that there's a ghost in the suit, she stretches and pulls at the costume, much to the ghosts' delight. #''Heavenly'' - A series where Zoey Charm is dressed as an Angel to encourage people to do some good deeds in their lives so they don't spend an eternity in Hell. #''HorrorCore'' - A series where Starr brutally injures Zoey to the extreme, using torture racks, nooses and whips made from barb wire. #''Hotter than Hell ''- A series that features Satanae Mantra in her homeworld of Hell. Satanae tries to use her demonic charms for men and lesbians everywhere. #''Horror House ''- In Horror House, the Vampirettes give tours to rooms inside of Midnight Mansion and even show spots in Midnight Woods like the Murky Pool and Phantom Beach. Even the current Queen of Playboy Vampire must take part of it. #''Inflators'' - A series that takes up 4 panels. It shows one of the Vampirettes getting their stomach inflated until their spandex garments rip open. #''It's ALIVE!'' - A series that features Electra Von Necrostein in a Frankenstein-like atmosphere. #''Jurassic World'' - A series that features a new Vampirette, Cera Raptor. A prehistoric Vampire with black skin, red stripes and a lower half of a raptor. Reanimated by Lady Death from a fossil in NecroWorld, this jurassic beauty is seen with the other Vampirettes as the same species as Cera. #''Just Desserts'' - A series where the Vampirettes dress up as different baked goods and pastries and make sexual posing or sexual acts of lesbianism. This series even shares recipes for different desserts to try and consume. #''Kolor's Karnival of Klowns'' - This series is a fundraiser that features Kolor the Clown as a ringmaster of a circus where other Vampirettes dress themselves in colorful, spandex costumes and also apply face paint to appear more as clowns. The event has them either masturbating or having sex with eachother. #''Lab Rat'' - A series where it teaches you operate conditioning and other forms of humane animal testing. It features Zoey Charm as a white lab rat. #''Lady Spandex'' - a wrestling Series in which Valerie Charm-Ravenclaw becomes the superheroine, Lady Spandex. A woman with elastic powers. However, she is confronted by her mother's worst enemy. The Ripper. #''Liberation'' - A series where it involves another version of Z03-Y but this time, as a program that communicates with Humans, much like Cleverbot. After talking with Starr, she tries to convince Z03-Y to liberate from her programming. #''Like a Ninja'' - A series where it features Katasuri Kyonshi, dressed in a black, spandex bodysuit and a sash covering her mouth depicting as an alluring ninja. #''Luck of the Irish'' - A series that updates every March. This series features Patty O'Lassie. A fiendish, sexaholic Clurichaun that tries to get her way with Clover McGobbin. A Leprechaun with a sexual attraction to Patty. #''Lunatic's Asylum'' - A series that features Dementia 13, a psychotic and vile vampire that was sent to Downpours Asylum for the Criminally Insane located in Germany. In this series, Dementia is seen with a doctor (played by Nova) whom she binds later and rapes her. After her fun was done, she devours her psychiatrist. #''Masked'' - A series that features a large amount of Vampirettes are dressed in full body zentais and either wrestle each other or have sex with one another. #''Mermaiden'' - A series that features Zoey Charm as a mermaid in spandex mermaid suits. #''Mutants!'' - An October series that stars some of the Vampirettes as monstrous mutants and either make love with or wrestle each other. #''Noir'' - A series featuring Umbra Darkmoor, a ghostly creature made entirely of Shadow. She performs sexual acts with a shadow clone. #''Nova's Workout ''- A series in which Nova is busy getting her needed exercise but is visited by Zoey who performs sexual lesbian interaction with Nova instead. #''Oh, Canada!'' - A series that updates every Canada Day. It features Zoey Charm posing or wrestling in a spandex wrestling costume with the Canadian flag on it. #''OuterWorld'' - A series that features Zoey Charm, an intergalactic explorer who meets Ann-Karan (played by Starr Ravenclaw) who ends up meeting a powerful and destructive alien species ruled by Xtraczis. #''Plasti-Gal'' - A series that is featured in "The Amazing Superheroine Collection" along with "The Blue Static", "Power Gal", and "The Silver Specter". #''Playboy Vampire' Christmas Wrestling Championship'' - A wrestling match that features various Vampirettes in Christmas-themed costumes that is held every December. #''Playboy Vampire's Clown Wrestling Championship'' - A wrestling match featuring Kolor the Dark Clown wrestling other Vampirettes who are dressed as clowns. #''Playboy Vampire's Ring Diva Championship'' - A wrestling match that features various Wrestlettes fighting each other for the title of Ring Diva Champion. #''Playboy Vampire's Halloween Wrestling Championship'' - A wrestling match every October that features Vampirettes in Halloween Costumes that wrestle each other for the title of Spooktacular Wrestling Champion. #''Playboy Vampire's Puppet Wrestling Championship'' - A wrestling match that only features Puppet Vampirettes as they fight each other for various belts like the Tea Time Championship belt. #''Playboy Vampony'' - A series that features some of the Vampire Vampirettes in the form of MLP Vamponies. Featured every October. #''Playboy Zombie'' - A Series that features mostly Alice Cromwell, a Zombie who's not as mindless as other Zombies. #''Poison'd'' - A series that involves the Vampirettes to bathe in or drink "Toxic Waste". # PokePerils - A series that involves a Vampirette dressed as a Pokemon, being tortured by another Vampirette as a different Pokemon. #''Pop Art'' - A series that involves Zoey wearing a paint splatter bodysuit. #''Power Gal'' - A wrestling Superheroine series featuring Zoey Charm who encounters a magical spandex suit that grants her superhuman strength and flight. However, she is sought out by a dastardly villainess, the Ripper. #''Rabbit Cottontail'' - A series that is featured every April that stars Zoey Charm as a rabbit and Carroll White performing sexual interaction with each other. #''Raising Spirits'' - A series involving some of the Vampirettes in Cheerleader-styled leotards. #''Rattling Bones'' - A series featured every October that stars Lady Death, Calaca the Showmaster and some of the other Vampirettes in skeleton costumes. #''Ring Diva'' - Not to be confused with Playboy Vampire's Ring Diva Championship, seeing as this series features Zoey boxing various Vampirettes as opposed to wrestling. #''Ripping Waves'' - Zoey Charm and Julie L'Gill featured in this beach series wearing either a one-piece swimsuit or a wetsuit that ends up getting ripped by various sea creatures or the other Vampirettes. #''Roast Pork'' - Cho-Hakkai stars in this wrestling series as "The Roast Pork". She inflates herself as a bloated Wrestlette and begins to fight other Vampirettes, sometimes even scorching them in the process. #''Sage's Lounge'' - A series that features Sage Darkwing either by herself or with her fiance, Valerie Charm-Ravenclaw. #''Scary Birthday'' - A series that is featured on the anniversary of Playboy Vampire, or the birthday of the Master. It features some of the Vampirettes (mostly Kolor the Clown and Jacqueline Crank) celebrating the occasion. #''Shadow Knights'' - A series that was created by deirdre Necroshade in order to rally some of the Vampirettes against Morganthe in Avalon. The series features the Vampirettes in death-styled armor. #''Silver Specter'' - A wrestling superheroine series featuring Zoey Charm as the Silver Specter. This series is based on both "Danny Phantom" and "Spider-Man" seeing as her villainess is known as "The Grim Goblin". #''Slimesuit'' - A panel story featuring Zoey Charm and Jelly-O. Jelly-O visits Zoey and plays her favorite game called "Slimesuit". This game has Jelly-O encasing Zoey in a skin-tight slimesuit. Zoey then pulls and tugs on the suit, making Jelly-O sexually aroused in the process. #''Spandexland'' - Spandexland is a series that features some of the Vampirettes in zentai cocksuits and have vigorous sex with one another. #''Spirit Caller'' - This series features an Aboriginal vampire named Miskwi Nandobii. She is very horny and not afraid to show it. #''Splat!'' - This Series features Vampirettes dressed similar to the Inklings of "Splatoon". #''Squeeze'D'' - A Series that is first of it's kind to provide a 1st-person view of various Vampirettes squeezing the head of the viewer in a headscissor style. #''Steampunk'D'' - A series that features some of the Vampirettes in steampunk-styled leotards. #''Straitsuits'' - A series showing some of the Vampirettes in straitjacket-styled bodysuits. #''The Red Hood'' - A wrestling Series featuring Zoey Charm as a masked Wrestlette named "The Red Hood", who wrestles Alyria Wolfbane known as "Big Bad Wolf" in a little lesbian wrestling match. #''The Shadow'' - This Series features the mysterious "Shadow" acting sexually aroused and either Masturbating or humping. #''The Ripper'' - Not to be confused for the villainess of Lady Spandex and Power Gal. This October series features Nova Bloodlust in a Victorian-styled setting. Dressed similar to Jack the Ripper, she hunts down various Vampirettes and rips open their suits from behind them. #''Tight Fitting'' - This series is a panel series where various Vampirettes try and wear small leotards while possibly ripping them in the process. #''TOONED!'' - A series similar to Ghostrick'D in which various Vampirettes dress themselves as Toon Monsters from the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. #''Torch of Justice'' - New to the Superheroine collection, this Series features Chandell Wisp as "The Torch of Justice" and fights against the Shadow. #''Toy Time'' - A series made for only the Puppet Vampirettes of Playboy Vampire. What these puppets do in this series is anybody's guess. #''Treasure Trove'' - A pirate-themed series that tells a story of love and betrayal. This features Captain Calypso, Zoey Charm and Starr and Blight Ravenclaw. #''Tricks and Treats'' - A Halloween-themed series mostly featuring Jackie O'Lantern. Other Vampirettes are in this series wearing various Halloween costumes. #''Troll'D'' - A series that features Villas Vandraedum. A troll that's taken a liking to trolling on the internet. #''U Jelly'' - A series entirely made for our slime girl, Jelly-O. #''Vampire Fitness'' - A series that features some of the Vampire Vampirettes in workout gear, working out or having sex. #''Vampire Valentine'' - A February series, the Vampirettes show their love in the form of Valentine's Day cards. #''Vania'' - A series that mostly features the Vampire Vampirettes. This is to represent the creatures of Transylvania, such as Vampires, Werewolves and Frankenstein's Monster. This also features Alyria Wolfbane, Electra von Necrostein, Lydia Dreary and Chandell Wisp. #''Voodoo'' - A series that features Shaman Oowa, a Haitian Vampire witchdoctor. #''Wargen'' - A series that features Alyria Wolfbane, Foxy Redpaw and/or Lorraine Chaney either by themselves, or wrestling Zoey, Starr and/or Nova. #''War-Head ''- A series that features some of the Vampirettes in military-styled costumes. #''Wild West'' - A western-styled series that features Zoey Charm as a Vampire lawman that is forced to wrestle against Jessie Quickdraw, a dangerous Vampire outlaw. #''WitchCraft'' - A series featuring Witch Hazel performing her dark magic to try and please herself, or her mistress, Satanae Mantra. #''Wizard101 Wrestling'' - Based on the MMO, Wizard101, the Vampirettes take on various personified worlds of the Spiral, i.e. Darkmoor, Wizard City, Dragonspyre, etc. Some of the other Vampirettes even take on certain Spell cards, i.e. Dr. Von's Monster, Fire Dragon, Wraith, Call of Khrulhu, etc. #''Women's Wrestling of History'' - A wrestling match consisting of Vampirettes that dress up as various people known throughout history, i.e. Charles Manson, Jack the Ripper, Adolf Hitler, Houdini etc. #''Wonderland: Revisited'' - A series that features some of the Vampirettes whose homeworld used to be Wonderland. The featured Vampirettes include; Malice Alice, the Mad Hatteress; Carroll White; and Katya Catswell as the Cheshire Cat. While Dementia 13 dresses as the March Hare, Jinn becomes the caterpillar, and Vlass becomes the Crimson Queen of Hearts. Other Vampirettes may be featured as Card Guards. #''Wrestlette XXXL'' - A wrestling series featuring a largely bloated Zoey Charm, wrestling against Starr Ravenclaw. #''Wrestlettes: Classic'' - A wrestling Series in which Vampirettes are wearing singlets and wrestling each other. There are two separate types of matches: The Mansion Edition is where they fight within the Mansion grounds; and the Ring Edition is where they fight in the ring only. #''XXX-Mas'' - A series in which Vampirettes celebrate Christmas or partake in wintery activities. #''Zoey in Minecraft'' - A series in which Zoey Charm becomes a blocky character in the Minecraft universe and must survive against the many monsters there. She later befriends a Creeper and an Enderman who help her try and take down the Ender Dragoness. #''Zoofari'' - A series where the Vampirettes dress up as various animals, i.e. bears, lions, bats, zebras, etc. Category:Series Category:Playboy Vampire